The use of drug combinations possesses an important advantage over single drug therapy. Monotherapies often lead to disease recurrence and subsequent ineffectiveness of standard treatment due to drug resistance development. Multi-drug therapies are now the standard treatment for multiple diseases, but their development has involved arduous empirical testing. The design of such therapies is quite challenging since the interactions between drugs are not well understood, as the crossover between the affected cellular pathways is quite difficult to comprehend. Furthermore, combining several drugs at different possible concentrations or doses yields a large testing parametric space, which makes the search of an optimal combination a major challenge. Therefore, there is a need to use a different approach to develop multi-drug therapies.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the embodiments described in this disclosure.